Dance with the Devil
by BrittanaBandit
Summary: Santana has spent most of eternity ruling the Underworld, but what happens when in Sin City after a game of poker she finds her own little piece of Heaven?
1. Sirens and Sin City

Santana opened her eyes, breathing a deep pained sigh as the familiar ache of her scotch induced hangover washed over her soul, well if she had a soul that is. Santana wandered from her bedroom to the balcony that overlooked the strip. The evil that beckoned from her doorstep always sent a visceral tingle of pleasure down her back, realistically if Satan was going to live anywhere on earth it would be Sin City.

The dark of night began to fall over the illuminate and elaborate architecture of Las Vegas, Santana was never a morning person and the dirtiest of sins always happened at the darkest hours, drawing her in like a parasite. Ironically her favourite hang outs were the churches in Las Vegas, she took great pleasure in the misguided stories they preached about her and the air of fear that was aroused by her existence, the air of fear that you could only feel in God's house.

She never did like the décor in her underworld office and as much as she adored the reeking stenches of evil and corruption that filled the choking atmosphere of the deepest depths of Hell. She much preferred to take form on earth, tantalizing and causing untold misery and suffering to the flesh. Dragging them to the hottest circles of hell, in her eyes she was doing a public service.

Santana sat on her balcony perusing her thoughts on what entertainment she'd find for herself. Her blood red lipstick decorating her perfectly shaped lips as she placed a cigarette between them, curling her fingers into a fist and releasing causing a flame to appear in the palm of her hand. She poured herself a generous glass of scotch and listened to the sound of sin surrounding her like a blanket of comfort as she contently smoked her cigarette… and then she felt it.

Like a screaming siren that was attacking her from every direction – she'd heard about this before. When a demonic entity finds there mate it feels like a million sirens drawing them towards the source but she thought herself immune from this as the ruler of the underworld.

Demons were products of Hell, almost like echoes of their surroundings that had come to life but the fallen angels had evolved into entities of pure evil… Demons could lust after one another but things were different with fallen angels, when they found their mates the one last reminder intact from their formerly pure existence would be reawakened, Love. And once a fallen angel found there mate it was eternal and nothing could be done to interfere with it. Demons were more the inhabitants of hell, children of the Evil. Whereas fallen angels were some of the most powerful entities as they chose the path of Evil, yet the choice of love are out of their limits.

It slowly dawned on Santana that although she was by far the most powerful wicked demonic entity in the realms of Hell, she too was once an angel. And not just any angel either, she was the highest of Archangels. Which meant something bad; it meant her eternal mate was possibly of human form. Archangels were the angels of the highest rank, with the purest love for mankind. Other angels were supposedly asexual beings with attractions only in the nature of companionship towards other angels but like all of god's creatures they evolved and developed romantic love for one another but this was still confided to the boundaries of other angels. But Archangels because of their pure love for mankind had the ability to fall in love with people of the flesh. Santana dismissed these thoughts reminding herself that she had spent the last millennia despising the human race. Listening to the feeble beats of their heart as every beat was another step closer to them joining her eternally in the burning fires of her realm.

She bit her lip as the feeling drawing her in became harder and harder to resist. From what she understood of the matter, once the fallen angels lays eyes on their mate, the bond is eternally sealed, she contemplated running back to Hell as quickly as she could and ignoring the pull. She may have been an angel once but now she was the highest power of the underworld, she too had evolved but for the first time in an eternity she felt the fear that encompassed those in her presence, although the constant sensation of being pulled was irresistible.

Santana walked back into her room and couldn't help but laugh at all the perks she received when she noticed the fresh muffin basket and bottle of scotch placed on the dining table... threatening the president of the Bellagio with eternal damnation didn't work out as planned, he laughed and asked her to leave the premises but shape shifting into the more stereotypical perception of Satan and threatening to eat his wife and children seemed to get the job done and she was given one of the master suites in the hotel as well as all the complimentary items and resources the hotel could offer. She turned the second bedroom into her office and any demons on the surface knew to report there.

Santana decided to dress up for the occasion, she had resigned herself to the fact that she was about to meet her eternal mate, she just hoped it wasn't Puck. She wore her hair in a slick long black ponytail, touched up her lipstick and wore her skinny trousers and black suit jacket with the rolled up sleeves that revealed the red satin insides. The one thing she always cursed was her eternal biological age and her red iris's. She stopped aging at eighteen and her once cobalt eyes had slowly turned a dangerous shade of red over the centuries of darkness that slowly became her when she was first evolving.

She took her last gulp of scotch and made her way towards the source of her attraction, taking the elevator down to the casino, it was almost as if this feeling was pulling her in the direction to go in, she walked amongst the people in the casino revelling in the panic and fear that oozed out of some of the men on the poker tables. She continued to walk further through the casino until she saw him. He was in his late forties with greying hair and a portly figure, she knew he wasn't her mate but something was drawing her to him. She graced towards the man and with a single brush of her hand against his shoulder she knew his weaknesses, gambling, grey goose and hookers. She sat beside him and enticed him into a private game of black jack.

It was only when she seen the photo in his wallet that she realised why she was entranced with this man, the girl in the photo was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, Santana had been around for mankind's entirety and she had seen beauty ranging from the Venice waterways to Johannes Vermeer's Girl with a Pearl Earring. But she couldn't find words to describe the beauty of the girl in the photo; it was like she knew her for all of time, like nothing else could ever be of significant importance in comparison to this girl, she felt a warmth in her chest that she hadn't felt for an eternity, this girl reminded her of Heaven.


	2. Dance with the Devil

The pit boss lightly tapped Santana on the shoulder, "excuse me mam, do you have some photo I.D on your person. If not I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Santana mentally cursed her eternal youthful features. She nonchalantly passed him her driver's license without making eye contact, her attention focused solely on using her powers to create some mild havoc for entertainment… like giving the woman cashing her winnings at the cage a mild stroke. "Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this I.D says your forty two, you barely look seventeen" Santana's eyes flashed an unnerving shade of red as she growled an animalistic warning "You go find the president of the hotel and inform him Santana Lopez is here, under normal circumstances the pit boss wasn't fearful of anyone, he'd thrown more people out of the casino than most doormen on the strip put together, but something about this young woman frightened him to the core of his soul, a fear that he couldn't explain but knew wasn't of this earth. He stuttered an excuse and made a bee-line to exit the private poker room.

Santana glanced back towards the man sat at the table as he sipped his scotch "So little lady, your name's Santana?" San looked towards the dealer and winked as she turned to face her opponent "well it's more of a pet name, I go by Satan for most of the time but you could also refer to me as Anti-Christ, Ruler of the Underworld if you prefer" the man gave a hearty chuckle as he looked at the young woman before himself "Sweetie, you look about as harmless as a doe. In fact it's starting to make me feel guilty because I'm about to clean you out. Nobody beats me at poker, but I might just let a pretty little girl like you try, in fact I might just take all your money and then show you who the real devil is here" a disgustingly lustful smile crept across his unshaven face as the words tumbled out of him like poison. Santana let out an even heartier chuckle at the irony of the situation _"what a fucking slime ball, I'll be seeing you soon for definite"_ she mentally quipped.

Although she couldn't get the image of the girl in his wallet out of her head, it was like she had to own her; she had to have her all to herself, she wanted to feel every inch of this girls soul fear her presence before the feeling of eternal love coated it, she wanted to do things to her that made the blood pump faster around her body flushing her cheeks.

"So David, are you ready to dance with the Devil?" Santana took a lazy pull on her cigarette and gulped back her scotch; the staff of the Bellagio knew David well he was one of their high rollers although he hardly had the life style to afford it gambling up to thirty thousand dollars in a night. Santana was known as an even bigger high roller, on the rare occasion she decided to play poker she never lost and she always bet big, rendering some people without their car's or even their homes but even Satan needed to have fun every now and again. They set the buy in at twenty thousand dollars; David's lips practically salivated over the chips in the centre of the table.

Three hours later Santana had cleaned up, winning eighty thousand dollars of David's money that she knew he didn't have. Her lips tingled with satisfaction as she had him right where she wanted him… drunk, defeated and miserable. "Just give me one more round, all or nothing!" he panted through gritted teeth as his once calm and confident demeanour had been reduced to his true form, a shaking aggressive mess, she closed her fingers into a fist and released causing a flame to snake its way up in the shape of a dragon towards the tip of her cigarette, David looked on speechless as she blew a smoke ring towards him which morphed into a demons laughing face circling over his head, he turned around and looked on struck by how impossible this situation was. She smirked as the air of fear that radiated from him caressed her senses.

"I'm going to make you this one offer David, I'll give you the chance to win this next round and win double the money back, but I want to raise the stakes… the girl in your wallet tell me about her?" David looked on confused and stuttered as he opened his wallet "that's the youngest out of my nine children, Brittany but she's only seventeen why?" Santana finished her cigarette and ordered a glass of cognac, she knew she was about to be celebrating.

"David I want you to put her soul on the table, if you win you both walk free, and you especially walk away a very wealthy man however if I win I'll still let you keep the money but I will keep your daughters soul, or alternatively you can walk out of this casino right now and the sharks who lent you the money will save me the time of ripping your limbs off one by one" The sheen of sweat covered David's face as he argued with himself internally, if he walked out of this casino he was a dead man, but if he played on win or lose he could pay back the loan sharks and still have plenty left over, his finger traced over the photo of his daughter, he knew himself that he had been a shitty father but he didn't know whether he was shitty enough to play with the Devil with her soul at stake.

He looked back up to Santana who was reading his expressions, he was ninety percent sure she could read his thoughts by the devilish smile that rested high upon her cheeks when he made his decision in his mind, "If I do this and lose, you promise to take care of my daughter?" Santana didn't even try to restrain her laugher, "What? Like you have done over the years? David I know everything, I see everything, I see the Evil and Sin within a person, I know how when she was younger you'd drink too much and creep into her room at night, how you'd muffle her screams with your hand whilst you stole little pieces of her soul and innocence, how you'd make her hide the bruises you placed all over her back from the teachers at school." As she continued her fists became tighter and tighter and the burning embers of red that shone from her eyes turned into raging inferno's that felt like portals to Hell "You never cared about Brittany; you'll never care about her in the ways I do… the hottest circles of my realm are reserved for sins like yours. If you lose she will be mine forever, but she will be well looked after." Tears fell from David's cheeks as he slammed his glass on the table and stifled back a sob, he made himself forget about the evil he'd done, he blamed it on the drink, every time he promised himself and Brittany it would never happen again. But the bottle always brought him back. "Okay, we play on but how do I know you're not going to cheat like you have done all the way through" Santana looked at him with a knowing smirk as her long black pony tail snaked over her jacket covered shoulders, "There's no way you can know, but I can't cheat now that we've made an agreement. For the soul to be rightfully mine I have to rightfully win" David nodded his head and ran his hand through his hair taking a pained sigh "Okay, Deal"

Sweat collected on David's brow, Queen of hearts and Queen of spades, he thought he had it in the bag. Santana looked at him with a sly smile that bore into his eyes. Santana placed her hand down King of clubs, Queen of diamonds. She had beaten him fair and square he looked into her dark red eyes almost pleading for mercy "Please don't take her, she is innocent, she doesn't belong with a monster like you" the sentiment of his response angered her. She flew from her seat to his side in space of a blink, her nails burning the exterior layers of his flesh, "No David, the only monster here is you. Take your fucking money and go and get Brittany ready and bring her too me. My suite is 1406 if you're not there by seven o clock tomorrow night I'll take your soul as well, and David don't forget who I am. You do not want to anger me" as she finished her sentence her nails dug into his arms leaving the calling card of the devil scorched into his skin… 666. He immediately felt the searing pain in his arm and looked down when he looked back up she'd vanished right into thin air. _"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."_


	3. Unicorns and New Beginnings

_6.28pm_

Santana paced the hallway of her large suite, she knew that when a demonic finds its mate the eternal love is sealed but she slowly became unsure of Brittany's own response, the more she dwelled on her human nature. She moved to sit on the balcony and let the warm desert wind run through her hair; she wore her leather jacket and beige pencil trousers. There was no getting round the fact she always dressed like a smoking hot bad ass but she wanted to tone it down slightly, her dark red lipstick and eyes filled with fury thoroughly remained, she thought about maybe allowing her wings to be visible and shape shifting a red tail and horns for comedic relief but she decided against it.

She had already informed her council of elder demonic's of her predicament, although they were not impressed that their imperial ruler was mated with a human they understood the origins of Santana, they understood the bond between Archangel and Humanity can never be fully destroyed. Santana finished gulping her scotch. She had spent an eternity as a fallen that transformed into the most powerful, demonic entity to ever exist. Yet she couldn't shake the feelings that reminded her of her time as the Archangel, her looks had not changed since her fall from grace, except where her golden wings and air of innocence and goodness used to be they were replaced with black shimmering wings and an overwhelming choking air of evil and corruption. She dreaded to think what effect this would have on Brittany, she could hide her wings at will, but the choking air of death followed her everywhere.

Santana had the staff arrange a romantic dinner spread to be placed in her dining room, she might be the Queen of Sin but that didn't mean she didn't know how to treat a lady. She pondered her past and how this subject might be approached through topical conversation.

"_well Brittany, yes I am technically a God, I was once the highest of Archangels, a Seraphim – I still have an amazing singing voice in fact, but then I raged a war against God and that kinda pissed him off and then I was banished to the underworld with my followers, where I then transformed from a fallen angel into the Almighty Ruler of Hell, yes I know it's interesting right? Yes I do in fact take great pleasure in causing pain and misery to everything I come into contact with, ah yes and I will in fact be your eternal mate and as the undisputed god of destruction, pain, misery and the ruler of hell that would make me by definition the more dominant mate, we could just refer to it as big spoon though if you like? Ah yes sometimes people do sacrifice virgin women in my name but that has nothing to do with me! Wait? Where are you going?"_

Every scenario in which Santana tried to broach the topic of her origin always ended badly. Really badly.

Santana closed her eyes and summoned one of her most brutal and wicked demonics Tina, as she walked to her office. The last remaining sips of scotch lay in the bottom of her glass when the liquid began to tremble _"oh fucking Christ here we go"_ the chandelier in the corridor began to quiver progressively building up into a tremor that could be felt throughout the room. the glass holding the last of Santana's glass of scotch shattered on her mahogany desk and a burst of light coursed through the radius of her office as the screams and stench of Hell followed Tina from out of the abyss as she stepped through to the surface, she kneeled before Santana her wing span slowly retracting as she lifted her head and stood with her arms behind her back "You summoned me Satan, how may I be of assistance" "I want you to stop fucking breaking my glasses every time your summoned Chang! I need you to do surface sweeping, cause mayhem, mischief and misery to the flesh; I want you to tempt them down to the Underworld. I'm busy otherwise I'd do it myself with pleasure, but I thought maybe you'd enjoy the opportunity to get away from the agonising repetitiveness of torturing the sinful" Tina looked on with bloodthirsty eyes, torturing those who were already dead became repetitive. Torturing and bringing misery to those of the surface gave any dark natured entity a rush of pure ecstasy as the fear became far more intense than anything that can be produced by an already hell bound soul. Tina bowed her head in appreciation "I will do that right away Satan" Santana looked back at her paperwork without moving her gaze and dismissed the demonic, allowing Tina to exit via the portal she had come through, the stench of death and screams for mercy being heard once again as the abyss opened.

Santana looked at the clock - _6.54_

She went to her mirror and checked her makeup and appearance, she was unsure of why she was doing this, needless to say she always looked like an sinister, malevolent, iniquitous and beautiful masterpiece of eternal radiance, but she couldn't find the words to describe this emotion, she just wanted to look perfect for the girl she was about to be sealed with for eternity.

The door knocked and she felt her wings twitch in anticipation; her heels hit the marble flooring as she practically flew to the door, opening it to find Brittany on her own, Santana knew she had to keep a dominant exterior until she could size up her mate. "Where is your father?" she said with a monotone voice, Brittany stuttered and looked at the floor not wanting to make eye contact "H-h-he told me who you are, and why I'm here and he brought me to the lobby and then left" Santana opened the door a little wider and allowed the young blonde to come through, sitting down on the chesterfield sofa inviting Brittany to join her, Brittany looked around the suite in disbelief at how extravagant it was, it must have been three times the size of her home. Brit shuffled towards Santana, mistaking the nervous click of her heel as a gesture to hurry up, sitting opposite her.

Brittany couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the woman a few feet away from her, "Why don't you look at people when you talk Britt?" Santana bit her lip noticing it was too soon for pet names, Brittany looked at the polished marble flooring "Dad always taught us it was disrespectful to look someone in the eye" Santana got up off the sofa and stood before Brittany, crouching to her knees trying to show the young girl her compassionate side, in fact San didn't even know if she had one. Santana moved her hand towards Brittany's face causing her to flinch, Britt let out a slight whimper and apologised.

Just like Santana could see the wickedness and sin within a person she could also see their most guttural fears, she moved slowly showing the blonde that she meant no harm and moved the strand of her and tucked it behind her ear. But the thing that shocked Santana was that she could see into Brittany's fear and she was in no way scared of Santana, she was scared of what she thought was her fate.

Santana invited Brittany to come join her at the dining room table to acquaint with one another, and that's when it happened. Brittany thought it was all a sick joke… heaven and hell didn't really exist? She thought it was another one of her dad's punishments, but when she looked into those deep vortex eyes it was like a door had just been unlocked. Santana felt it as well, an eternity of history shared through one flutter of an eyelid. The unity of two heartbeats rhythmically beating at the same pace for the rest of eternity, Brittany could see why other people ran in fear from the woman in front of her, she could see why people worshipped to god for her absence from their lives, she could see how dangerous she was just like a panther.

But just like that panther she could also see the beauty within her, the air of majesticity that surrounded her like a veil. She thought of the allure of placing her lips upon Santana's and sharing the searing explosive heat that would come from there passionate touch. There was something animalistic in the way Santana looked at her; Brittany returned the vibe a sudden yet brief air of confidence encompassing her. Brittany was almost entranced with the gaze of the woman before her but sat as she was requested to.

Santana poured herself and Brittany a glass of scotch, Brittany tasted a sip and spat the foul tasting liquid out. Santana could read the fear that coursed through her mind, the drink reminded her of the smell on her fathers breathe when he indulged in the most wicked of Sins. She instantly felt protective like she needed to comfort the girl and take away the panic and anxiety that was creeping through the very subconscious of her mind at all times. But she knew this was too soon, Brittany was a human there was no way she could comprehend the idea of an eternity by one mate's side right now, but it was important that Brittany understood what was happening.

Santana sat opposite Brittany at the table, the waiter was a complimentary extra on behalf of the hotel, Santana entertained the idea of it until her sat the food on the table and lit the candles then she dismissed him. Brittany looked around the hotel room still trying to take in the reality of what was happening. When her dad casually mentioned the devil had her soul, after she got over the absurdity of it all she imagined a burning inferno of lost souls being tortured for all eternity, not the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen wining and dining her.

Santana looked deep within the eyes of the woman before her; she never imagined that she would ever experience this feeling again. The last time she felt this emotion was when she was a servant of god… she never thought she'd indulge in the emotion of true love again… but here she was, Her very own little piece of Heaven who she could take back down to the flames of hell with her.

Santana and Brittany began to talk, and once they did it was like they couldn't stop "San tell me about yourself, you can't seriously be the 'Devil' if you were there would be a raging inferno, demons flying overhead and you'd have a horn and a weird goatee beard and plus my old gym coach would be burning on a stake somewhere, so I'm guessing your one of my dad's loan sharks?" Santana looked up at the innocence of Brit, absorbing it, radiating in the glow of her mates warmth. Santana cupped her hands together and sent a force unparalleled on this earth towards the small bowl shape she had made, her hands cupping the flame, Santana stared at the flame contorting It into different scenes, showing Brittany her own fall of grace through the fire that sat nestled in her palms, once the scene had finished Santana clapped her hands together extinguishing the flames as she made eye contact with Britt, expecting to see her terrified Brittany just stared on awestruck.

"There is a raging inferno it's just not of this realm but I'll show you it soon, demons don't need to fly overhead because they just open rift holes through the abyss and jump from one plane to the next, although they do fly on occasion, I don't have horns, a goatee or a penis because pre modern religious artists always depicted me as a man because they couldn't fathom the thought of a woman possessing the strength, power and wickedness that lives within me as god of the underworld and rest assured Sue Sylvester isn't burning on a stake she's in the pit with the Beiste of judgement, I wasn't always the 'Devil' though, I was once the highest of the Archangels, I was the Seraphim, but when war broke out between us and god banished me and my followers to the dark realms we became the ying to yang, the evil to the good, but I evolved into a god of equal strength and power as him, only my evolution happened whilst I was manifesting the evil and wickedness of the universe thus making me the most powerful evil deity in all of the realms, but it's said that every fallen angels one weakness is Love, when they find they're true mate that bond is sealed for all of eternity. It's the one weakness of the demonic force" Brittany looked on confused and somewhat baffled, Santana laughed at the perplexed look that shone through every contort of Brittany's sweet face "Am I blowing your mind?" Brittany blinked a few times and then took a sip of the orange juice Santana had freshly squeezed for her "You was once the bestest angel, now you're a god, but your evil, but once you fall in love you'll be nice again? Like a fairy tale?" Santana caught an infectious smile from the sweet girls innocence "mostly yes, but I will never be nice again, I guess I'll just be nice to my mate"

Brittany liked Santana's honesty, she could tell she was honest and told the truth. "So if you're a god does that mean you can create stuff?" Santana's smile felt like it was reaching the corners of her eyes at the pure hearted girl before her, she moved her hands around in front of Brittany and clapped them together, as she pulled them apart a bunch of roses began to appear within her grips; Brittany looked on like it was a magic trick. Santana shook the creation in her hand making it finally atomize, she frowned as she noticed the colour of the roses were black, she was aiming for red… she looked at Brittany with a sorry look as she handed them over the table "17 roses for the prettiest girl I've laid eyes on, sorry they're black it's been a while since I created something that wasn't a natural disaster or a plague so I'm a little rusty" Brittany shyly fluttered her eyelashes at Santana and she held the bunch of roses "Thank you, nobody has ever got me flowers before never mind just making some out of thin air for me… Santana can you make me a unicorn teddy? I know it sounds silly but my dad wouldn't let me bring Mr Unicorn, and I don't know how I'm going to sleep without him" Santana winked at Brittany taking another sip of her scotch and a long drag of her cigarette as she rubbed her hands together, this time she snapped her fingers and told Brittany to look behind her, Brittany's gaze wandered from Santana's intriguing red eyes to the fluffy unicorn behind her she picked it up and Santana felt waves of embarrassment washing over her as she realised the Unicorn teddy had red eyes, a leather jacket and cigarette pants on. _"I did not just fucking create the build a bear version of me. What the fuck." _Brittany giggled in delight "She's perfect San! I'm going to call her Mrs Taco… why does she look just like you?"

Santana very quickly realised why the unicorn looked like her, when Brittany asked Santana too make a Unicorn teddy bear, Santana created whatever it was Brittany desired in that moment… Brittany must have desired her as well as the stuffed toy; she didn't want to embarrass Brittany with this information so she put it down to her being rusty in the creating fluffy toys department.

Every time Brittany looked into those deep red eyes she could see all the hidden secrets of the universe waiting to burst out, she couldn't understand why where other people saw rage and unforgiving eternal damnation she saw love, trust and security. There was something that was resting on the tip of her lips that she wanted to ask Santana but she was unsure of herself, wary as to whether it would merit the kind of punishment her father forced upon her. Santana heard the resonance of this fear bounce of Brittany's consciousness straight into her own; she knew straight away what Brittany wanted the answers too.

Britt I'm never going to hurt you the way your father did okay? And I know this all seems a little strange now but you will settle in soon. Brittany looked at her with eyes that were practically unreadable "Santana, do you own my soul?" Santana finished her cigarette and crushed it in her palm "Yes Britt I do, but the thing is you own my soul in return, well my metaphorical soul because I don't have a physical soul" Britt looked down at the table breathing in a deep breath before looking back towards Santana "does this mean you own me?" Santana let out a little laughter "I guess it means I kinda do, but if it makes you feel better you kinda own me I think" Brittany placed her glass down on the table and looked back towards Sans deep vortex eyes "can you explain this to me because I don't understand" Santana pushed her finger in the middle of the table so it met the tip of Brittany's index finger "do you feel that? I know it sounds silly but there's a power that is above everything and any being, the power of fate. I have been around since before the creation of the universe and I have never experienced this before, do you remember when I said a fallen angels last reminder of heaven was the ability to love" Brittany tried to recover from the feeling of electricity she felt when she touched Santana's bare skin, she nodded her head. "Well we don't have any control over who we love, fate does that for us… and she forced me to find you, because I think you're supposed to be my mate, and I'm supposed to be yours when you look into the eyes of your mate, the bond is eternally sealed"

Brittany acknowledged her statement with a shy turn of her head "so does that mean that the feeling I got when I looked at you, you felt it too?" Santana nodded her head shyly, blowing a smoke ring towards Brittany that depicted her laughing and smiling as the ring spiralled into transparency. Santana stood up from the table "Britt I understand this is a lot to take in, you must be really tired I'm going to get you and Mrs Taco some milk and raisin cookies before you go bed" Brittany looked perplexed as she almost half whispered after her "how did you know that's what I do before I go to bed" Santana heard her say it, she turned around and stared into her cobalt eyes, "The same way you don't see hate, anger or sin behind my eyes, because you unexplainably know me, and you don't know why and it scares you" Brittany could hardly resist the temptation of her soft red lips as she sat there and fully realised the implications of what Santana was saying as she became aware of her apparent emotions, she called back to Santana "put Songbird on, If you can make fashion savvy unicorns and roses I bet you can play songs too" Santana smiled with her back turned to Brittany and clicked her fingers, Eva Cassidy seeming to seep out of invisible surround sound. Santana went to ask why she wanted to listen to Songbirds but she knew the answer already, when Brittany was fearful or her dad was stealing her innocence she told herself that she was going to share her first kiss with someone who cared about her to this song whilst they dance, because nobody could take that away from her and before Santana could finish her trail of thought she felt two dainty wrists clasp around her neck and a pair of lips meet her own, the feeling of fire seared down the back of their throats, but it was a nice kind of burn, almost from the heat of passion. Santana knew that this was the eternal bond sealed, and Brittany felt that too. Like too puzzle pieces had just fitted together. Santana twirled Brittany around whilst Brit whispered back "who knew I'd end up dancing with devil."


	4. Heat of Passion

_2.45am_

Brittany tossed and turned in the bed, she didn't necessarily feel scared. Just not comfortable, she felt an indescribable weight upon her chest like she had to be at Santana's side, she snuggled under the sheets with her Mrs Taco unicorn, but it still wasn't as good as the real thing. As soon as she kissed her it felt like they had given away little pieces of one another, like they were bound. She wondered if Santana felt the same way too, that's what scared her, _what if san didn't feel the same way. _

she curled back into the pillow and heard an almost silent knock on her door, "come in" Santana walked into the room "I couldn't sleep and then I sensed your fear, I couldn't decide whether you was afraid because I wasn't here or whether it was because you thought that Tina was going to eat you" Brittany looked up towards her sheepishly, "I was scared of both, but if you're here then Tina can't eat me because you're her boss!" Santana let a little snigger escape her lips, just before Brittany went to bed Tina climbed through the abyss right next to her. The screams and stench of hell that Santana had grown to love terrified Brittany. It was almost as if Britt could hear her biggest fears whispering too her through the crack, Santana reassured her that it was okay, and that everyone hears the whispers at first.

Santana climbed into bed next to her, wearing her Yankees baseball top and Calvin Klein girl's briefs, Brittany giggled "you're seriously a fan of the Yankee's" Santana looked on in disbelief "why do you think they're the best team in the history of baseball? I had a helping hand in that one" Brittany laid coy in the bed wondering whether it was okay for her to rest her head on Santana's chest, she needed to be close to her. Somewhere deep down within her core she knew that San would keep her safe forever, Santana tugged at the hem of Brittany's duck pyjama top to clamber aboard and get comfortable, "San can you read my mind?" Santana let out a tiny gasp of laughter that she'd been caught out so soon. "Maybe a little, but you'll be able to read mine soon, when two people are mated they begin to link consciousness and can communicate with one another, it's just a defence mechanism so if anything happened to one of us the other would know, but because I'm as… 'experienced' as I am it comes more naturally to me than what it will do for you" Brittany wrapped her arm over Santana's chest letting it lie lazily over her shoulder as she breathed in the scent of Santana's neck.

San looked at the girl laying on top of her and felt the beat of her heart quicken _I've been the god of the underworld for the last thirteen googolplex __years, and now I'm stuck on you… I will always protect you, you are my mate." _She breathed a sigh as her trail of thought continued to wander into this new found territory of devotion. "I heard all of that, what's a googolplex?" Santana burst out laughing as she kissed Brittany's forehead and tickled her underneath her ribs forcing her to giggle "it's a long long long long long long time, times thirteen" Santana breathed a heavy sigh though "Brittany were from two very separate realms you know that don't you?" Brittany nodded her head. "You need to know that, as the mate of Satan… you inherit a high status within my realm, but that won't change the fact that you will witness inherent evil's and unfathomable rath for eternities to come. Once you enter my realm you will change, it will make you more sinister, more vicious and more prepared to disperse the fruits of evil" Brittany looked at Santana with a doe eyed gaze "will I have wings and eyes like you?" Santana kissed her hand and returned her gaze "yes, one day, Britt-Britt" Brittany looked unsure and cautious "…but the people who are being punished they deserve it right?" Santana looked at Brittany with a look so serious it could cause a natural disaster "the people being punished in my underworld don't just deserve it, they need it. They have to pay penance for their sins"

Even in the mists of their serious conversation Brittany felt a sensation she's never felt before, like warmth in her lower stomach that was growing like a fireball. She realised that she'd positioned herself so that Santana's thigh was pressing against her core; she mentally cursed herself and then remembered that Santana could hear her thoughts. "_You heard everything I just said didn't you?" _Santana smirked and ran her nails down Brittany's back "_I definitely heard enough Britt-Britt, I heard enough to know what it is you want right now"_ Brittany let slip a little gasp as she realised she just heard Santana's thoughts in return. _"Oh fuck this is going to make things complicated when I'm thinking about random things, like do fairies exist? I mean if you exist then surely fairies exist too right? Oh fuck I'm doing it now GAH stop listening to me!" _Santana let out a seductive laugh as she pushed Brittany on to her back, _"I promise I'm going to be so gentle"_ Santana placed delicate kisses over the soft flesh of Brittany's exposed skin, almost like a treasure hunt leading towards her lips, once their lips touched they felt it again. The explosion of passion that consumed them both, causing the heat of hell to feel like air conditioning in comparison to Santana's own personal heat.

San gently bit Brittany's lip and pulled it back and released it, whilst dragging her nails down the soft sides of Britt's ribs. Britt let out a small whimper _"San, make love to me."_ Santana curled her head besides Brittany's so her lips met her ear and whispered the things Brittany always wanted someone to say, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I just want to make you happy, you're my soul mate" she said it with the husky passion that can only be found in the voice of someone deeply in love. She placed Brittany's thighs over her own as she kneeled between them, caressing the soft skin and adoring each new piece of skin she unwrapped. Santana traced her fingers over the band on top of her underwear and pulled them off of her long slender legs, her kisses drawing a line of the inside of Brittany's thigh until her whimpers had turned into pleas of desperation.

Santana couldn't bear to listen to Brittany have to beg for anything, she leaned up and silenced her pleas with kisses that felt like fire radiating through their bodies. Santana teased her fingers over Brittany's core eliciting guttural moans of pleasure as the visceral sensation of ecstasy began to course through Britt, her hands finding their way into tangling and gripping San's hair, Santana's hands remained firmly over Britt's chest, gently kneading the firm globes that filled her hands as her kissing began leading a trail to where Brittany wanted Sans mouth the most.


	5. Merry Christmas Readers

To my faithful readers, I'm so sorry about the lack of update to this story but I wanted to give you a little bit of a Christmas present, I know many of you want me to update this story but I've got such bad writers block from where I left off…

So I will re-writing this story, to a higher and better quality from Chapter Four onwards, it will be awesome to say the least.

For those of you who read this story and followed it for the last eight months you'll know that it trailed off towards the end because I didn't know where I wanted to take it, or what I wanted from the characters.

Which is why I've been working on a story plan these last few months and I think you're all going to enjoy it, I wanted to slow things down instead of it feeling like a million things were happening in one chapter.

I hope you guys are ready,

Because Dance With The Devil is back and she's going to be bigger and badder than ever!

Prepare for a chapter update tonight as an early Christmas present.

Thank you for everyone who has stayed so patient with this story, I'm going to be making regular updates and there will most definitely be a bit more character progression instead of things just coming out of nowhere.

*please be mindful that I will be making some changes to this story, so please take the time and pleasure to re-read it from the beginning if there is stuff you don't understand.

Merry Christmas and Happy reading

Love, Pugs and Kisses

BrittanaBandit


	6. Puzzle Pieces

Brittany awoke in the bed alone, for a second she wondered whether the whole thing had just been some kind of dream, her heart began to sink a little as she cursed herself. "_What kind of idiot believes the devil won her soul in a game of poker."_

Santana poked her head around the door and jumped on the bed, playfully leaving all over the blonde's throat, the smell of the hot rich blood pumping through her sending tingles down Santana's spine, "my kind of idiot."

Brittany smiled underneath the dark girls tanned grip, "Santana, we've known each other for less than a day, why do I feel like I've known you longer?"

Santana let out a soft sigh as she pushed the dark strands of hair from her gaze, leaning on her elbow and she traced the pale skin with her finger nails, adoring every inch of the sweet canvas. "Because we've known each other for all eternity, we just didn't know."

Brittany giggled as she sat up in the bed, pulling the covers up around her. "That's impossible, we've known each other for all eternity, but we just didn't know? I'm seventeen Santana; I wasn't around for all of eternity."

Santana smiled as she cupped the blondes face, "imagine two puzzle pieces being made, they both might serve different purposes in the grand scheme of the puzzle but one of their purposes of design is to fit with one another, now imagine that those puzzle pieces don't get placed together first, imagine they're on opposite ends of the board, blissfully unaware of their counterpart.

But then by a stroke of fate, they get placed together and it suddenly hits them, their puzzle pieces fit together and suddenly the puzzle becomes clear, the puzzle is solved, that's us Brittany.

As soon as your father walked into the Casino yesterday, I felt it. A million red neon arrows pointing me into your direction and as soon as I saw you it reminded me heaven, I would describe us as soul mates but, I don't have a soul. All I can tell you is that sometimes there are powers that are far greater than my own, one of which is the power of fate."

Brittany looked up coyly, "if were soul mates then why did you just up and leave last night before we could… you know… 'do it'"

Santana's eyes grew sad as she placed her hands around rosy cheeks that threatened to spill tears, "I couldn't trust myself last night, I would of hurt you, were different species and the way we do things down there" she pointed towards the floor, signalling Hell "is not the way I want your first time to be."

Brittany clung to the latina as tears threatened to spill "I was so scared that you changed your mind, I thought you were going to leave and not come back."

Santana held the girl tight as she pressed her lips to her ear, her heart burning from the touch of such innocence "you are mine, you will always be mine, I will never leave you Brittany, unless you want to go – and even then I don't know if I could not chase you now I have you, I, I just never expected to have a mate and the rare occasion I thought about it, I always imagined it would be one of my own kind."

Brittany nuzzled into the warm flesh of her lover "when are we going to visit Hell?"

Santana continued to let her hands wander over the contorts of her soft flesh "when you're ready to visit Hell, my people will worship you Brittany, you will be a queen, but if I can't take you whilst you're still so _human." _

Brittany sighed as she rolled over, placing a tshirt over herself and covering the naked flesh that caused Santana's jaw to drop.

"What are we doing today oh Royal queen of the underworld?" the hint of light heartedness in the blondes voice went unmissed on Santana

"Britt, you only have to call me that when were at council, it's just plain Santana the other nine hundred and ninety nine years and three hundred and sixty -four days of the millennia."

Brittany pulled the brunette in for a kiss "I know that stupid, what are we doing today?!"

"I need to go and pay a visit to two of my people on the surface, you'll like them, probably more so than what I do."

"Who are they?" Brittany asked quizzically

"Quinn and Rachel, they do the majority of my bidding up here. They're based up here fulltime now they have their baby, he's cute."

Brittany snorted with laughter as she lucked at the Latina

"The god of the underworld and all of hell just described a baby as cute and gave two of her demons maternity leave?!"

Santana scrunched her forehead and frowned slightly "I'm going soft In my old age."


	7. Satan in Surburbia

Brittany and Santana walked up the pebble driveway, the white picket fence and pink azaleas that outlined the beautiful home were not what Brittany expected to see.

Santana pushed the front door open as she gestured for Brittany to enter first, "San you can't just walk into someone's home, that's rude!"

Santana snorted as she followed the blonde "the saying 'when the devil comes knocking' is far to exaggerated, the devil does not in fact knock."

Santana closed the door before them as she removed her shoes as Brittany stared on in confusion, "the devil won't knock but she'll take off her shoes?!"

Santana looked up as she bounced on one foot, removing her red patent heel "the devil doesn't leave a trace when she visits and that includes foot prints, Santa Claus doesn't knock on peoples doors on Christmas Eve. But he still takes his shoes off before he steps on the shag pile carpet."

Brittany lifted her hands up in shock "wait, Santa Claus is real?!"

Santana left a chase peck on the blondes cheek as she lead her towards the kitchen by her hand "me and Nick play Poker on Tuesdays, I'll introduce you to him sometime"

Brittany stopped as she leaned in, whispering to the Latina "I thought Santa Claus was a saint? Why does he play poker with the devil?"

Santana nuzzled into the soft pale flesh of Brittany's neck "he tempts people with materialistic gifts and breaks into your home on the same day each year whilst the human race bribe him with food for him and his horned monsters so he doesn't slay you all in the night, we call him 'Saint' for the irony. The human race just went along with it."

Brittany's facial expression changed and tears grew in her eyes "Santa is a monster?!"

Santana's expression changed from jovialness to worry as she stroked the girls back, pulling her in tenderly as she held her head to her shoulder "shit, Brittany I'm so sorry, forget I said anything, Santa is totally awesome and you're on his good list."

Santana held the girl tighter until she heard cackles come from on top of the stairs "Satan it's not normally like you to cuddle your dinner before you slaughter it?!"

Brittany cried even harder into the Latina's shoulder as Santana shot Quinn a glare, "for making the Royal Queen Consort of the Underworld cry, you can expect an extra millennium of service extended onto your contract."

Quinn stood agasp at the top of the stairs "Queen Consort? But Santana I wasn't to know? You sent no word to us?"

Santana stood hushing the blonde as she finally calmed down "that is why I am here now, maybe you shall be less quick to open your mouth in the presence of your Queen next time. Fetch Rachel, I have a task for you both."

Rachel came down the stairs with the baby in her arms, her words soft and sweet, so paradoxical for her kind. "Santana, what can we help you with today? Please make yourself comfortable, can I offer you and your guest a drink?"

Santana nodded in approval as she lead Brittany to the island counter in the kitchen, pulling a stool out for her. "Quinn as much as it pains me to say this, you will learn well to follow Rachel's example, as today is for celebration I will overlook your mistake, do not think I will do it a second time.

Rachel moved around the counter with the young boy in her arms, "Satan, for what reason do you visit?"

Santana leaned over the counter, her elbow resting on it as she gestured to the blonde "I bring before you, the Royal Queen Consort."

Rachel and Quinn both bowed their heads, as Rachel walked around and smiled at the blonde "your majesty, what should we address you as?"

Brittany looked on confused at the brunette "Brittany? Brittany is fine."

Santana took the blondes hand as Rachel and Quinn looked towards each other in shock, before looking back to the Latina "Brittany?"

Santana met their gaze with a stare of her own, like they were speaking in an unwritten language "Brittany."

The blonde looked down at her feet she stuttered, "why are you repeating my name?"

Quinn bowed her head at the blonde, "The Royal Legion of Brittanic-"

"Shuttup Quinn!" Rachel roared, her demeanour taking a hard edge as she stopped the other woman from blurting it out.

"The Royal what now?" Brittany looked on in confusion as Santana patted her leg "baby steps Britt, baby steps."

The baby began to cry at Rachel's outburst as she bounced him on her hip to hush him, Brittany extended her arms towards the small boy "may I?"

Rachel looked on like a rabbit caught in headlights, as Quinn spoke for her "Rachel hasn't let anyone other than me go near the baby since she found him, please don't take it in offence Brittany she has already refused the Devil the request and nearly got us all killed as a result of it."

Santana knocked back her drink as she looked on, "you say it as if I'm some kind of monster Quinn."

Rachel looked back to the Latina "with all due respect Santana you technically are."

Santana smirked as she looked back on to the two women "and neither of you aren't? he will inherit his order in the underworld when he is old enough, I don't see why either of you are hiding him from his fate."

Rachel growled back as she gripped her baby tighter "because he is a baby, my baby, and I want him to stay untouched and pure for as long as I can, because that is what a mother does."

Brittany smiled as she moved slowly towards the brunette, gently coaxing her with her gaze "Rachel I don't mean any harm, I understand if you don't want to let people near your baby, I just wanted to hold him, babies smell the best." She smiled as she finished her sentence, the brunette entrapped by her sweet gaze.

She extended her arms towards the blonde, allowing her to hold the baby "y-y-you are what the scroll foretold, she is the all powerful one Qui-"

Quinn whispered a quiet shuttup to the brunette as the blonde looked perplexed again, holding the baby in her arms as she gently rocked him.

"when did you give birth?" Brittany asked quizzically.

"Angel's aren't human, we can't reproduce… we were sent to slaughter the family and when we heard his cries we couldn't do it, so we spared him, deciding to raise him as his own."

Santana sighed into her drink as she finished it "in return for my gift of sparing their lives at such disobedience, their son will become part of Hell's hierarchy upon adulthood."

Rachel cringed as she thought of her child becoming like them, her angelic past becoming more present everyday she spent with her child.

"He is beautiful, Rachel." She handed the child back to the brunette.

Santana placed both hands on the counter "back to business, I want you both to pass word to our allies on the surface that the Consort to the thrown is here."


End file.
